The Disastrous Life of Aria Montgomery
by bluebird10023
Summary: Companion to The Two Faces of Spencer Hastings.This is Aria's Story and will follow the same events, but have twists that are Aria-centric. Aria has never had a charmed life, but when she and Ezra break up, she starts making a series of mistakes and is in over her head. She is slowly drowning and who will save her? Sweet Jason, or Ezra, who is looking more deceitful by the second.


**Hello all! So if you have read my other story, ****The Two Faces of Spencer Hastings**** This will be the story from Arias point of view, it will include lots of Jaria, ezria, and some events/content that will be referenced to in the other story only a little. ****I WANT TO CLEAR SOMETHING UP FIRST! THIS IS A JARIA EZRIA LOVE TRIANGLE BUT WILL MOSTLY INCLUDE JARIA, JUST SAYIN' ! JARIA IS THE ENDGAME SO IF YOU ARE A DIE-HARD EZRIA FAN YOU MAY NOT LIKE THIS! EZRIA WILL BE PORTRAYED AS SLIGHTLY CRAY-CRAY, AS HE IS IN MY OTHER STORY. PLEASE R&R! I MAY CONTINUE THIS AS A MULTI CHAP, OR JUST DISCONTINUE IT IF NO ONE LIKES IT.**

Aria Montgomery has not have the best life, but now it may just get worse. With an English Teacher as an Ex (who she still has confusing feelings for) plus a new love interest in the Boy Next Door/Her best FRIENDS Brother, add a crazy stalker and she is about to explode! After not one, but TWO! Mistakes, she is left with a huge problem on her hands. How will she deal? FIND OUT! WARNING! FIRST CHAPTER INCLUDES SEMI – RAPE. Don't read if you really like Ezra.

**Chapter 1**

ARIAS POV:

"Aria?"

It started with her name. Four letters that described who she was and changed her entire life. When she turned to see who was calling her name she was faced with golden, dirty blond hair and the most gorgeous green eyes. They were so vibrant she used to wonder if he wore contacts (which he didn't!).

"Are you okay?" Jason prodded for an answer but she was still processing. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't hear Hanna whisper "_Hottie Alert"_ loudly.

It was the boy next door, the one she had a crush on since 7th graded. All this seemed poetic in her mind, and she planned on saying something romantic like, _where have you been all my life? _But that was stupid. She had known him for a long time so instead she settled on:

"Yeah, I just… I just broke up with Ezra."

_URGH WAY TO GO AR, bring up your ex boyfriend who your current love interest happens to hate NICE!_

"Well if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you. Speaking of, you want to get lunch today? I can pick you up and we can go to the grill for old times sake." Jason stated the first part tenderly, then rushed on as if he wanted to spit it out before he lost his nerve.

She was sure she had a stupid grin on her face and Hanna was still snickering, but she managed to stutter out "Um su-su-sure!"

As she watched him walk out the door she realized three things.

She was going out to lunch with Jason DiLaurentis

His butt looked REALLY hot in those jeans

She hadn't thought about Ezra in 5 minutes

***(LINE BREAK)***

ARIAS POV:

The girls had all left Spencer's house early because she had an appointment the next day to get her first ultrasound. She gripped the door handle tightly and stared at her reflection for a while. The monitor in her car said it was only 7 and she sighed when she saw how much time she had to kill. Her dad was away on business and Mike wouldn't be home until 11. Plus, with the A Team popping up everywhere, she didn't want to be home alone.

The girls had teased her about her date with Jason the other day, and secretly she was thrilled. When she was with Ezra, she could never talk about their relationship in public, let alone give her best friends the dirty details, but once the cartons of vegetable dumplings had opened, she had spilled like Hanna in 8 inch heels on a dirt road.

She was about to open her car door and drive to Wordsmith, her favorite bookstore, when for the second time that day she heard Jason DiLaurentis call her name.

"Hey Aria! You okay?" Jason lifted a hand in greeting from his front porch and started to jog over to her.

In her car mirror she did a quick once over of her outfit, surveying her yoga pants and a tank top that said _MY OTHER PAINTING IS A MONET _in bold graphic letters. She cursed herself for not wearing anything cuter but she was always forgetting that Jason live right next to Spencer and her family.

"Hey" He smiled and it took her breath away. She was always amazed at how she always found herself speechless when she was near him.

"Hi" She whispered back in a shy tone.

"I noticed you standing out here and just wanted to make sure everything was ok, you looked like you were having a staring contest with your car." He chuckled and pointed to her hand, which was still gripping the door handle.

"You were watching me?"

"You are pretty captivating." By now he was smirking and she was blushing. _Were they flirting?_

"So you want to come inside and have dinner with me? I picked up Penne with Vodka Sauce and that amazing Grilled asparagus salad." He tempted smiling hopefully.

"That would be great. I LOVE their asparagus salad! It is my favorite!" She smiled back and turned started back to the house with him.

"I know." He smiled.

"You know? How did you know?"

"Don't you remember? Whenever you and the power-puff girls had sleepovers I was the delivery boy, I had to go out and order all the food for you and pick up the snacks." Jason laughed remembering his sisters smug face whenever she got to tell HIM what to do, even though he was older.

"Oh yeah I remember that! Ali always used to write it down on a note pad and told you if you were good she would tip you." She smiled sheepishly, remembering how outraged she had been when Ali had said that. At the time she had nursed a massive crush on Jason, and didn't get why Ali was so mean to him.

"So, I will go set the table and you can chill here if you want." Jason gestured to the living room and Aria was shocked. Whenever she and Ezra hung out, HE made HER set the table, cook, and wash the dishes. It was good to be on the receiving end of pampering.

She observed the sun lit room and noticed how different it was from the last time she had seen it. Jason had opened the wall between the kitchen and the living room and added another island. The kitchen had been stripped of the old wall paper in favor of a new cotton–y light blue which Aria loved. The counter tops were grey marble with flecks of silver and the backsplash was paneled with dove grey tiles. The old fridge on which all of Ali's photos and grades had hung on was gone, as were all the other appliances in favor of new, stainless steal ones.

Where the kitchen was light and airy, the living room was cozy and comfortable. Jason had kept the tawny brown rug, added a huge red leather sofa that was part kinky and part bold. Instead of china cabinets and creepy portraits there were prints from the MOMA and a large flat screen hanging on the wall. She didn't want to sound petty, but it was also a far cry from Ezra's small apartment with peeling paint. Plus something about the thought of Jason, shirtless, painting the walls while his arm muscles rippled… _WOAH GIRL! YOU ARE STARTING TO THINK LIKE HANNA!_ She shook her head and interrupted her fantasy.

"Hey Ar, dinner is served." HE poked his head through the door and lead her into the dining room.

"Wow, this is amazing Jase!" Everything was set on china plates which she recognized from the dinner parties Ali hosted, and a vase on the table held lilies, her favorite flowers.

"This is really nice." She meant it, but looking at how hard he worked made her sad. For a while, Ezra used to treat her like this, but he stopped as if it got too tiring.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong?" He asked earnestly and with such love, he looked like a little boy who had brought his mother flowers, trying to please her, but was unsure if it worked or not.

"It's nothing, just… Ezra and I were so bad before we broke up. I can't even think of the last time he did something this nice for me! We were always holed up in his apartment reading or watching movies, never talking." She confessed and looked down, ashamed for spilling her guts.

"Hey Ar" Jason put his hand under her chin and lifted it upwards so the locked eyes. "If he never treated you right then he was an idiot. You are an amazing, gorgeous, and talented girl and you deserve the world! If you were my girlfriend I would have wanted to scream it from the rooftops, and let everyone know how lucky I was."

For a tense moment they kept their eyes on each other's, and then she kissed him. She slid her hands up around his neck and through his hair. He placed his hands on her slim hips and they both had to stop and take a breath. The kiss was tantalizing, slow, and seductive, but it was full of love. She took a breath and kissed him again, not wanting to stop before long it was a full blown make out, his hands ran all over her body and felt like fire. She tore off his shirt and fluttered her fingers over his defined chest while he unhooked her bra she felt HIM against her body and it made her hungry. It felt right and before she could comprehend what she was doing she had jumped up and straddled his hips with her legs. He carried her up to the bedroom, and then she stopped thinking.

***(LINE BREAK)***

She sighed with content and snuggled next to Jason's body. Her legs were tangled in the sheets and with his legs as well. It wasn't her first time, but she wished it had been. With Ezra, they had only had sex because she thought he was leaving. It was fumbly, awkward, and hasty. Jason took his sweet time and that was FINE with her. He had been so sweet, making sure it didn't hurt her, making sure he used a condom, and afterwards he had asked her if she was okay and they had talked for hours. Though it had been a while, she still hadn't put her clothes back on, with him, she felt comfortable and shameless. The sex wasn't rushed,

it felt more like it was long overdue.

"MHmmm Jase I have to go, Mike will be home soon." Aria moaned and shook half asleep Jason, who had tucked an arm around her waist.

"Do you really have to?" He pleaded and stroked her back, causing her to shiver.

"YES!" She giggle while talking as he started to tickle her, but she moved away and threw the rest of her clothes on.

Jason walked her to the door and gave her a kiss good bye that left her dizzy and grinning, and she told him she would call him the next day.

As she drove through town she got a text from mike.

_Mike __ Aria: Hey can you pick up some milk? Will be home in 30mins thnx_

She groaned and parked in front of the Hollis Bar.

"ARIA!" Yet another person called, and she winced slightly, recognizing the voice immediately.

"Hello Mr. Fitz" she sighed and turned to face him.

"What why are you calling me – nevermind! I have been looking for you all night but I couldn't find you! Where have you been?" He turned from confused to slightly angry in a millisecond and it was her turn to be confused.

"Why were you looking for me Ez-Mr. Fitz? We broke up remember!" She hissed the last part as some kids from her school walked by and looked at her funny.

"I know but I stopped by your house, Spencer's, Hanna's, Emily's and the Brew but you weren't there and I needed to talk to you. About US!" Ezra exclaimed and tried to grab her hand.

"There is no us. I like someone else now." Aria pulled her hand away and glared.

"I think we made a mistake I just want to talk, come in and have a drink." He dipped his voice in honey but firmly grasped her wrist and dragged her in.

***(LINE BREAK)***

Five shots of vodka, two beers, and a lime margarita later she was ashamed to say that she had lost all resolve and couldn't even see her hands properly. They had started talking and he offered to buy her a drink, how could she say no to that? Some where between her second beer and second shot she tried to leave after repeating she wasn't interested but he wouldn't take no for an answer, and said he would driver her home "_later"_.

"Ezrraaa what are youuu doing?" She slurred her way through a sentence and then giggle at how silly she sounded.

"Nothing, Aria _you_ are the one doing everything." He smiled at her in a weird way and she smiled back drunkenly. He grasped her arm and lead her to the bathroom.

"Why –why- why are we here?" She hiccupped and smiled as she thought about the word hiccup before stumbling forwards. HE caught her in his arms and looked down at her.

"Because you and **I** are going to have sweet, passionate sex, right here." He laughed with glazed look in his eyes.

Suddenly her head was much clearer and she couldn't remember if Ezra himself had anything to drink, it seemed like he just kept buying her drinks.

She felt odd but she couldn't even keep the train of thought because soon Ezra had jammed the door shut with a broom and had pressed wet clammy lips to her neck. His mouth smelled like gin and she liked that. She shoved her tongue in his mouth when it reached hers and they kissed for a long time. She observed that his lips felt different, Jasons were soft and made her feel electric wherever they touched her. Ezra felt… wrong, his mouth made smacking noises when they kissed and his tongue felt cold and slimy. She didn't care though, she felt light headed and hollow and wanted him to fix that.

His hands fumbled again and they felt greasy but he squeezed her but hard, making her divert her attentions back towards her quickly fading tension. She frowned when he moved his lips town and tore of her shirt. As soon as he started slurping on her breasts she finally acknowledged that it wasn't the same, but her drunk mind screamed _stop thinking! Just do!_ So she did. She spread her legs and Ezra took it as an invitation to start writhing against her. She knew she would have awful hickeys the next day and cried out when he moved her from sitting on the sink and threw her to the floor. Aria tried to scream her again but he lazily slapped a hand over her mouth and peeled of the rest of her clothes.

"SHHH be quiet no one can hear!" He grinned.

"What do yah… what do yah mean?" Aria stuttered out after he removed his hand.

"It's a secret, remember? I'm still your teacher." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Trust me though Aria, I wouldn't be doing this unless SHE told me to." His smile turned wolfish he took out something and placed it on the high windowsill looking down. She was confused all over again but then he lowered himself to the ground and rolled on top of her.

She cried out again as his weight bore down on her and she tried to get up but he pushed her back down. Her head was swimming with questions but she was so intoxicated her thoughts just got tangled up like spaghetti.

When she saw him unbuckle his pants and pull down his boxers she hesitated.

"Ezra I don't think I want to do this."

"Why not?" He still had that predatory smile as he gazed down at her, now completely naked as well.

"I can't… I can't remember but I think…" She let the sentence trail off as Ezra pressed his body against hers.

"You wanted this Aria, you wanted me. Say it, you know its true. And try to say it like you mean it."

"I don't…"

"SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT" HE punched her stomach and she moaned loudly.

"I want this Ezra, I want you!" She forced out loudly, trying not to cry.

"Good Girl!" Ezra glanced at the door again and made sure it was locked before looking back down at her.

"Now I want you to say 'Ezra, I love you, fuck me right here right now' Okay?" He frowned at her until she said it in the most convincing way she could.

"OHHH EZRA! I love you, fuck me right here right now!" She was holding back tears but thought it must have sounded convincing enough because he nodded.

"Now because you have been such a good girl, and because I want to ruin you relationship with Jason, you get a treat."

"A treat?"

"Yep, open wide." He smirked and shoved himself inside of her.

She cried out in pain and shock. The pain jarred her back to consciousness. Who was this? This wasn't the Ezra she had known and loved. He used to be soft and gentle, now he was practically raping her while she was drunk on the dirty floor of a bar bathroom.

"STOP I WANT TO GO NOW" She feebly pushed at his shoulders but he was to busy focusing on thrusting in and of her.

"No you don't, you don't want me to stop. SAY IT!"

"DON'T STOP!" She cried and now had mascara streaming down her face. How did this happen, why was she letting this happen? With a surge of strength she pushed him off her for a second and tried to get up but he pinned her down again so fast she didn't even know it had happened until he started thrusting again.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD GET UP BITCH?" He thrust a one more time and she screamed as it felt like she was being torn in half. Soon a warm liquid seeped between her legs and she knew what it meant. She was full on sobbing now and as soon as he removed himself from her, she curled up in a ball and started crying.

"That wasn't that bad now was it? Hmm?" He laughed at her horrified face and grabbed the object he had placed on the windowsill…. _ Is that a camera? _ She thought aghast. _Did he tape this whole thing?_

He handed her a bottle of water and she chugged it down, thinking it was water, but gagged at the taste of hard liquor.

"Ata girl, drink it all! We can't have you remembering anything!" Ezra tilted her head back and shoved the bottle back to her lips, forcing her to drink it.

The combination of all the alcohol she had consumed that night was rapidly catching up on her and everything started getting dark.

***(LINE BREAK)***

"HEY OPEN UP! OTHER PEOPLE NEED TO USE THE CAN YOU KNOW!" A loud male voice bellowed into Aria's ear, waking her up.

"THAT'S IT I CAN HEAR YOU BREATHING ASSHOLE! IM COMING IN!" A burly 55 year old man with a beer belly and chin hairs rushed in and glared, but then his eyes widened when he saw her.

"OH SHIT I'M SORRY!" He ran out so fast he tripped and practically bounced on his portly stomach. It would have been comical if she actually remembered where she was.

She frowned to herself, the last thing she remembered was sleeping with Jason, and then getting a text from Mike… _SHIT!_ She looked down and gasped, she wasn't wearing any clothes, and she had bruises… No hickeys, all over her body.

_**Whoops Aria, can't remember a thing can you? To bad, cause I can! Someone was very naughty last night weren't they?**_

_**KISSES!**_

_**-A**_

Yay that was the first chapter! What do you think? Yay or nay? PLEASE REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW! 33333

XOXOXOXOX

BLUEBIRD


End file.
